Etapas del duelo
by Alba Adler
Summary: Te relajas. El hombre que acostumbraba ser trata de emerger adaptándose a las nuevas circunstancias y aunque nunca vuelvan a discutir en el camino a una escena del crimen, pronto estará contigo casi como antes...
1. Negación

Otro fic ubicado en algún momento de la tercera o cuarta temporada. Algo críptico, pero espero que al final todo quede claro. Saludos y no olviden dejar un review ;-)

**Etapas del duelo**

**Negación**

_La lenta muerte de lo que debió ser…_

No hay molestas manecillas para recordarte el paso del tiempo; por lo tanto, no hay forma de saber cuántas horas han pasado. Al menos, supones que han sido horas. Dada tu situación, no es algo importante, pero cuando finalmente relajas los puños y sueltas las sábanas, el dolor muscular te da la razón.

En retrospectiva todo el asunto te causa gracia. El largo discurso del médico fue interrumpido más de media docena de veces por las inoportunas acotaciones de Huesos. Al final, la voz del hombre sonaba exasperada, y puedes jurar que bufó y elevó la voz para evitar ser interrumpido nuevamente. Cuando logró llegar al grano y darte la noticia parecía más ansioso por alejarse de Brennan que apenado por tu situación.

No lograste entender el noventa por ciento de tanta palabrería, terminología médica que llevaba al diez por ciento restante: el resumen y la conclusión. Tú siempre te has sentido más cómodo con ese pequeño porcentaje donde encuentras respuestas. Huesos, por el contrario, retoza en el mar de causas como niño en una juguetería.

Asentiste levemente y escuchaste los pasos del médico al salir. Incluso tuviste el valor de bromear con Huesos al felicitarla por haberlo hecho tartamudear. Siguió un pesado silencio y entendiste que tu broma no había sido apreciada. No escuchaste siquiera la típica explicación sobre las causas fisiológicas de la tartamudez. Ella se sentó a tu lado y muy pronto sentiste su cálida mano posarse sobre la tuya. La saliva en tu boca se transformó en hiel gracias a la piedad transmitida por ese contacto.

Retiraste la mano con brusquedad y alegaste cansancio. Necesitabas estar solo y, por una vez, ella entendió el mensaje y se retiró. Estuviste en total silencio hasta la llegada de una enfermera que pasó varios minutos revolviendo los tubos a los que estabas conectado, tomándote la temperatura y haciendo preguntas amables.

Después de eso empezaste a encontrar todo muy divertido. Quizás era consecuencia de alguno de los medicamentos recién aplicados. Quizás era porque algo dentro de ti gritaba que aquello era temporal y a pesar de lo que los médicos dijeran, muy pronto estarías de vuelta en las calles, al volante de tu vieja camioneta y persiguiendo criminales. Algo, tal vez eso llamado fe, daba palmaditas en tu hombro y te recordaba que eso no podía pasarte a ti porque tú tienes una misión por cumplir.

Cierras los ojos y un cansancio, esta vez real, se apodera de ti hasta hacerte vagar en una niebla de inconsciencia.

XxXxXx

De alguna extraña forma, verlo de pie, tan cerca del laboratorio, te parece la culminación de esos siete meses. Sonríe, y aunque no se trata de su habitual sonrisa contagiosa por lo menos parece sincero, resignado. Hay algo de inseguridad y vacilación en sus movimientos y verlo así te parece tan extraño como si Ángela te informara de su próximo ingreso a un convento.

Hodgins se acerca a saludarlo y coloca la mano sobre su hombro para guiarlo con disimulo, tomas eso como un avance: está dispuesto a aceptar ayuda. Nunca entendiste su estúpido orgullo y autosuficiencia. Tal vez por la misma razón por la que nunca has comprendido del todo tu propia fobia a la dependencia.

Al identificar tu voz se acerca y sin dejar de sonreír extiende la mano como si acabaras de serle presentada. Conversan en grupo por varios minutos, pero tú prefieres no participar, observas y callas. Lo estudias. Sus hombros están más relajados y en general, su lenguaje corporal expresa más fuerza y ánimo.

Alguien sugiere ir a tu oficina y él acepta de buen grado. Estando tan cerca de él te parece lógico tomar su brazo para guiarlo, pero con delicadeza Booth lo rechaza y desdobla el bastón en su mano. Tratas de no parecer herida cuando notas que el brazo de Cam es aceptado con gratitud.

En cuestión de minutos todos se marchan dejándolos intencionalmente solos. Al salir la última persona él suelta una risita ronca y sacude la cabeza antes de fijar los ojos semimuertos en algún lugar sobre tu hombro. Sus manos palpan cada objeto sobre tu escritorio hasta identificarlo y dejarlo de nuevo en su sitio. Al toparse con un libro confiesa estar esperando el audio de tu nueva novela que, asegura, superará a la anterior. Da golpecitos al libro para enfatizar su punto y tu sonríes sin explicarle que lo está en sus manos es el _Estudio de las Sociedades_ de Klausner y no un libro escrito por ti.

Fuerza su actitud hasta meterla a presión en el molde de la que solía ser. Lo prefieres así porque muchas noches su imagen, derrotada y vencida, aparece en tus pesadillas y cualquier cosa es mejor que volver a verlo de esa forma.

Te relajas. El hombre que acostumbraba ser trata de emerger adaptándose a las nuevas circunstancias y aunque nunca vuelvan a discutir en el camino a una escena del crimen, pronto estará contigo _casi_ como antes. Sin saber porque, sientes deseos de llorar; una reacción tonta si alguien te pregunta, pero quieres abrazarlo, enterrar la cabeza en su pecho y decirle lo orgullosa que te sientes de él. Decirle que sigue siendo el mejor ejemplo que la vida te ha dado. Pero te muerdes el labio, empiezas a revolver papeles y con aparente distracción confiesas tener mucho trabajo y tratas de obligarlo marcharse por temor a que te vea llorando… hasta que recuerdas: él no puede ver las lágrimas que ya escurren por tus mejillas.

El asiente, pregunta la hora y se sorprende por lo avanzado del día. Como pensando en voz alta recuerda que debe llamar a su hermano y luego, sin darle demasiada importancia, confiesa estar considerando la idea de mudarse a Óregon para vivir cerca de su familia. Promete llamarte y se va.

Caes en el cómodo asiento de piel y vuelves a respirar. Se trata de otra etapa. Con seguridad sólo examina sus opciones. Jamás dejaría a Parker.

Jamás te dejaría a ti…


	2. Chapter 2

_Sinceramente pen´se que esté fic ya lo había subido completo y no sólo no lo había hecho sino que me faltó un pedazo del primer capítulo. :S_

_Éste es el faltante del capítulo, espero que les guste y no se confundan mucho con los tiempos._

¡No olviden un review sobre todo porque ya casi es mi cumpleaños!

XxXxXxX

Cuando abres la ventana una fuerte brisa de viento frió te golpea el rostro. Sientes el tímido sol del invierno sobre la frente y todo cuanto alcanzas a distinguir puede compararse con uno de esos cuadros de arte moderno que tanto odias. Manchas de colores pálidos, difusas y sin significado alguno. Dejas la ventana abierta pero cierras la persiana.

Después de mes y medio de vivir encerrado en cuatro paredes, el hastío te obligó empezar a contar los pasos de la recámara al baño, a la cocina, a la puerta. Tonterías que haces por distracción. Sólo por eso. El bastón te resultó práctico los primeros días, pero luego de un par de caídas empiezas a guardarle rencor y a verlo como a un trasto inútil al que no vale la pena acostumbrarse. Ya les probaste a todos lo bien que lo estabas haciendo cuando los visitaste apenas un par de días después de dejar el hospital. Volverás a hacerlo cuando te recuperes totalmente. Porque lo harás; volverás a ver. ¿Qué diablos saben esos curanderos con corbata de lo que eres o no capaz de hacer? No importa si aseguran que lo que tienes ahora es todo cuanto tendrás. Los harás tragarse sus palabras.

Por un momento, mientras tratas de concentrarte en un punto especifico del parque fuera de la ventana, te parece encontrar un rojo profundo. Un rápido vistazo del azul intenso del cielo. El timbre del teléfono te distrae y giras el rostro hacia la oscuridad profunda del interior. No es Parker, hablas con él cada noche y a través de la bocina todo parece normal y cotidiano. Evades el tema de las visitas; lo extrañas, pero pronto podrás estar con él y _verlo_. Pronto podrás ver a cualquiera sin que el ambiente se cargue con una fastidiosa conmiseración.

El timbre suena de nuevo. Por la hora sabes que se trata de _ella_. Suspiras con cansancio mientras la máquina contestadora funciona y empieza a grabar el mensaje. _Ella_ llamará más tarde. Por supuesto sabe que estás ahí. ¿Cómo podrías no estar?

Cuando te tumbas en la cama sabes que más tarde tampoco contestarás. No has hablado con ella por más de una semana. No desde que trató de llevarte a una escuela para invidentes. No desde que se esforzó tanto por convencerte de que todas las mejoras en tu visión no eran más que trampas de tu mente. La quieres, lo sabes desde hace mucho. Pero eso no evita que te saque de tus casillas de vez en vez. En un par de semanas, ya recuperado, la buscarás y tendrás el placer de decirle "Te lo dije". Volverás a esperar por ella, como esperas a que una fruta caiga del árbol para saborearla en su mejor momento.

En un par de semanas…

XxXxXx

Las excelentes razones con las que convenciste a todo mundo de estar ocupada ese fin de semana estuvieron tan bien fundadas que incluso te engañaron a ti. El viernes por la tarde estabas segura de la necesidad de terminar el nuevo capítulo de tu novela y enviarlo a tu editora al día siguiente. A las ocho en punto recibes una llamada de Ángela, quien hace un desesperado último intento por convencerte de ir al departamento de Booth. Repite muchas veces más "Es tu amigo, deberías despedirte", pero tú alegas tener trabajo y prometes llamarlo por la mañana antes de la salida de su vuelo.

Te resulta absurda la idea de organizar una fiesta de despedida, pero para Ángela, el motivo es lo de menos. Su espíritu festivo la obliga a inventar los motivos más absurdos para festejar.

De nada sirvieron tus explicaciones. Todos están convencidos de que la partida de Booth es algo definitivo. Tú, sin embargo, sigues creyendo firmemente en el poderoso vínculo que lo une a Parker. No resistiría por mucho tiempo la idea de estar lejos de su hijo. En unas cuantas semanas lo entenderá y regresará.

No te engañas, sabes muy bien que jamás volverán a trabajar juntos. No más persecuciones por las calles ni comida tailandesa de madrugada a la mitad de algún reporte. Han asignado ya un nuevo agente y cooperas con él de forma profesional, pero sin entusiasmo. A pesar de todo, saber a Booth cerca te produce una sensación de alivio tan profunda como recibir un anestésico cuando un dolor de muelas ya te impide pensar con claridad.

Él volverá; y aun de no ser así, seguirás con la vida de siempre. Exististe antes de él y lo seguirás haciendo después.

No puedes dormir, pasas gran parte de la noche frente a la computadora tecleando y borrando, o simplemente mirando la pantalla de forma ausente.

Por la mañana marcas su número y le deseas suerte. Te escuchas sincera y él animado. Prometen estar en contacto, hace un chiste y ríes. Cortas la llamada y media hora más tarde, a la hora indicada para el inicio de su vuelo, tontamente clavas la vista en la venta como si fueras capaz de encontrar su rostro a la mitad del cielo.

Sabes que volverá.

Sabes que de no ser así, puedes seguir sin él.

Sabes que estarás bien…


End file.
